


Bad Influence

by x_Silent_x_Limbo_x



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x/pseuds/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x
Summary: Children are going missing and something dark looms on the horizon. Alliances both old and new will be tested, fractured, and forged. Our young heroes will struggle with themselves and others as they discover the secrets of South Park and each other. They will need to learn to balance what is important with what is right and learn to tell the difference between the two. Can anything be normal again when you don't know what that ever meant to begin with?





	1. Sharing is Caring

Normally Mysterion would not bother with the likes of Doctor Discord, not with how bitter his betrayal had left him. However there was not much choice for him. Not with what had been happening in South Park lately. Mysterion swallowed his pride and with a steadying sigh he pried open one of the many windows to the U-Store-It main building, more specifically to Doctor Discord’s domain in the facility. The Infirmary was mostly empty, just empty cots lining opposite walls and a desk with one occupant in the far corner.

 

Mysterion recognized the individual instantly despite the minor changes to his old hero uniform. Gone was Witchlight’s symbol and the blue and purple color scheme and left in its place was black, white, and blue. Doctor Discord was perhaps the only one of Professor Chaos’s minions to forgo the tinfoil all together and have his own costume design. On his face was an all too eerie white mask that the hero Witchlight would have never worn. The mask had crimson streaks flowing from dark black eye-holes, as though they were bleeding from empty eye-sockets.

 

 

 

Mysterion felt an aching burst of surreal nostalgia for a moment before the inky bitterness bubbled in his throat. He remained silent as he approached Discord, the young teen too focused on the papers before him to notice the hero approach. Mysterion felt a sort of satisfaction with Discord’s oblivious comfort. A villain ought to have a bit more caution really.

 

“Doctor Discord.” Mysterion said finally once he was directly behind the villain.

 

Discord squeaked with surprise jolting in the rolling computer chair rather violently and jumping to his feet. He whipped around his dark blue curls bouncing as he backed into his desk his thighs pressed to the edge and a thin gloved hand clutching the edge.

 

“Mysterion! Wh-what are you doing here?” The other boy demanded a hand gently placed over his pounding heart. Mysterion hated that he could not see Discord’s expression beneath his mask.

 

“I need your help.” Mysterion admitted less reluctantly than he had thought he would have.

 

“Are you hurt?” Discord asked more gently than before.

 

Discord reached forward hesitantly and his head moved as though he were searching Mysterion for injuries. His voice was as soft and compassionate as Mysterion remembered from their days fighting side by side. He would not deny that he was relieved to know that even as a villain Discord had not lost his concern for him. Sometimes it felt as though Discord was the only one that _ever_ worried for him.

 

“I’m fine, that’s not the problem. Kids have been going missing. That’s what I’m here about. Have you heard anything?” Mysterion said not actually accusing just seeking. Discord sighed and crossed his thin arms over his boney chest.

 

“I have heard that children have been going missing...a few of the professor’s minions have disappeared and while no one seems concerned...this has me on edge. I don’t like it at all.” Discord admitted a soft sigh muffled by the mask he wore.

 

“I need your help Discord. You’re the only other person in this hell pit with any actual powers. The Freedom Pals are already combing the town for information but they just treat this shit like a game. They’re going to get themselves killed unless we take care of this first.” Mysterion found it far too easy to spill his concerns to Discord, the villain was just _too_ easy to talk to.

 

“But Mysterion...we’re _not_ the only ones with powers.” Discord told him sounding as confused as Mysterion suddenly felt.

 

“What do you mean? Is there someone else?” Mysterion asked a little more harshly than he meant to stepping forward in an accidentally hostile gesture. Discord did not seem intimidated by the move and only tilted his head slightly.

 

“Did...did you really not notice? But...” Discord hummed thoughtfully and turned around opening a locked drawer in his desk with a key he slipped from his white boot. “I’ve already been gathering information about everyone that’s gone missing and comparing them to my notes on the town. They all have one thing in common and I’m afraid that whoever is taking them has noticed what _I_ have. I thought that you would have noticed as well but I think something about this town is blinding even _you_.”

 

“What are you talking about? What notes? What do they all have in common?” Mysterion was growing a bit frustrated with Discord. He loved a good mystery as much as the next person but did not like the idea of not noticing something so important.

 

“I’m an observer Mysterion. You know that I’ve been observing South Park since I moved here seven years ago. After living in this town there is one very important thing that I’ve noticed about the entire town and even the surrounding areas, Belief is Pivotal. In South Park belief alone can turn the tide and rewrite what reality means, what people are capable of and what can and cannot be accomplished. I thought you would have noticed this but maybe because you’ve been here your whole life you don’t see it as anything unusual. Mysterion _none_ of you should be able to do the things that you do.” Discord explained spreading the files onto his desk and motioning for Mysterion to take a look.

 

“Do you...do you mean the weird shit that happens around town? Are you saying you know the reason for it?” Mysterion asked rather baffled by the possibility for there being an explanation.

 

“Things happen in this town because _very specific_ _people_ _**believe**_ that it can happen. Mysterion before I came to South Park _nothing_ like the things that happened here were even remotely possible in reality. But everyone in this town treats this shit not only like it is _possible_ but like it is _expected_ to happen. The adults are either ignorant or willfully ignoring these things and the kids are just too young to know any differently.” Discord opened a file and placed it in front of Mysterion to read. The picture and name on the sheet were entirely too familiar but the information was unsettling.

 

“Eric Cartman?” Mysterion muttered dark eyes narrowing as he leaned over it to read more closely.

 

“While almost every child in town seems to have the ability to influence the events or existence of certain beings or creatures within the town there seems to be very specific key children that have the most influence and the most impact on their environment. I’ve been watching each and every child over the years and how they all interact together and have compiled files of the key influential children that seem to have the most sway over whatever power is saturating this town.” Discord explained before opening another file, this one belonging to Kyle Broflovski.

 

“There’s more than one?” Mysterion asked finding the information unsettling.

 

“As far as I can tell each generation has at least three or four major influences. But there are specific kids that are stronger than everyone else. Eric Cartman seems to be the _strongest_ influence, he holds enough belief and charisma to be able to trigger almost catastrophic events and get the entire town behind him. The counter influence to Eric Cartman seems to be one Kyle Broflovski. While Kyle is not as _powerful_ with his beliefs he was far more _persuasive_ with his influence. Capable of swaying most anyone to his way of thinking and halting most of Cartman’s efforts from making it outside of the town’s boarders for the most part.” Discord began to open other files until there were seven all spread out on the table and displaying faces that Mysterion knew all too well.

 

“Is the town border important? Is it the limit to this Influence ability that everyone has?” Mysterion asked almost dreading the answer.

 

“Not really. There are certain unspoken rules and limitations to what can and cannot be done. Each of the Influential children needs a backing to fuel their power, they provided the belief and the more people persuaded to their side the stronger they become and more real their belief. However there is a downside to this as other Influential kids will instinctively try to knock the power bases numbers down by any means and sway them to their own side. Sometimes the kids will even join forces to knock another down should they gain too much power and risk spreading outside of the town.

 

Whatever is going on it seems that the town does not want any of the Influential kids to leave and no matter how far their beliefs and fighting take them they are always dragged back to South Park somehow. I’ve also observed that no matter how often these kids knock each other down and steal each others’ power they seem to be drawn to each other. They can’t seem to stay away from each other for longer than a week max.” Mysterion was listening carefully to Discord’s explanations while reading the files.

 

“Why are these the major influential people though. They’re teenagers now not kids. Does it start in childhood and fade at some point or get stronger with age?” Mysterion asked finally looking up from the files to look at Discord’s masked face.

 

“For the most part I think it’s supposed to fade with age. None of the adults seem to have this ability for the most part. Randy Marsh seems to still have some sort of ability to influence his surroundings with belief but is easily overpowered by almost everyone. But these seven kids? For some reason they’ve only gotten stronger as they’ve gotten older. Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Jimmy Valmer, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch, and Tweek Tweak are the strongest Influences in town. Though only Eric and Kyle are obvious about their abilities. Most kids have the ability to some extent but these seven are overwhelming.” Discord sighed and leaned one boney hip against the desk.

 

“So what your telling me is...that almost every kid in town has the ability to just believe shit into existence and it just happens?” Mysterion could not help the bit of disbelief that seeped into his voice.

 

“It depends entirely on how strong they are, it doesn’t work for _every_ kid. Like, if one person believes that there is a sentient towel for instance but another one believes there _isn’t_ and that one is stronger then there _is no_ sentient towel. _But_ if they _are_ stronger than this other person and they proceed to convince that person that there really _is_ a sentient towel running around then there _really is_ a sentient towel running around. _Unfortunately_ seeing is believing so as soon as someone believes in something and it forms they have the potential to cause someone with a stronger belief to give power to that and make it _real_. That seems to happen a _lot_ in this town, especially with how easily everyone just accepts that weird things happen here.” The example had Mysterion’s jaw dropping. He sat down heavily in the rolling computer chair and set his elbows on the desk his head in his hands.

 

“We’ve been doing it to ourselves...you’re telling me that for _years_ we’ve been doing this to _ourselves_.” Mysterion’s voice was faint as the weight of what Discord was saying settled on his shoulders.

 

“Before I came to South Park I lived in a _lot_ of different places. None of them had even close to this level of supernatural power. I don’t know if it’s the land itself or if there is something that is living in the town that’s doing it but it seems like these seven teenagers are the strongest and most affected by whatever supernatural power or entity this is.” Discord sighed and settled a thin comforting hand on Mysterion’s shoulder. “Whatever it is has confined itself to this town though and I’m not sure if these kids would still have that power outside of the town limits. I haven’t been able to observe any of them outside of town. But...it seems like I’m not the only one that has noticed that kids here have this ability because all the kids that have been going missing? They’re the heavy influences of their age groups.”

 

“...Wait. Are you saying that these seven are targets?” Mysterion’s head snapped up to glare holes into Discord’s mask. Discord only _half_ believed he could.

 

“Yes. If I’m right and whoever is taking the kids is after the Influencing ability then these seven are definite targets and in tremendous danger. They may not have been targeted yet because of how strong they are. Maybe the kidnapper doesn’t have enough strength to do it yet. But we need to encourage _all_ of them to believe that they _can’t_ be kidnapped. That they would _never_ be the target or they will _definitely_ make themselves vulnerable...That means you Kenny.” Discord had never sounded quite so firm before and Mysterion scoffed.

 

“As though anyone could touch me.” Mysterion was not quite sure he believed that. He stiffened as Discord lifted his hand and slid his mask off revealing the light brown freckled face beneath. Silver eyes bore into his own and Discord frowned at him heavily.

 

“I’m serious Kenny. You and the others are in danger if my lists and observations are right. So either _believe_ I am wrong or _be cautious.._. I’m worried...” Discord spoke seriously, somberly.

 

“Echo...” Mysterion sighed the civilian name slipping out before he could help it. He considered what to say before continuing. “I’ll be cautious but you _have_ to work with me. We have to find those kids.”

 

“Of course I will. I’m a villain not _heartless_. Just don’t tell Professor Chaos, he’ll be awful sad.” The warm smile that Discord gave to Mysterion had him relaxing and feeling like things would not be as difficult as he had initially believed they would be.


	2. Forshadowed Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information on our antihero. Meeting the consequences of when your dad fucks your mom.

Echo sighed lowering his mask back over his face as he scanned over his files once again. A heavy guilt settled in his chest. If he was honest with himself he missed the Freedom Pals. Mysterion showing up like he had only threw this fact in his face as painfully as possible. He was so focused on his thoughts he almost missed the sound of heavy boots entering the infirmary room.

 

“Hello Doctor Discord. I saw that Mysterion came for a visit.” Professor Chaos said a deceptively calm tone to his voice.

 

“...He did.” Discord did not bother to deny it turning to face the other teenager.

 

“Well gee you aren’t having second thoughts about being on _my_ side are you?” Professor Chaos spoke with an uncertainty that displayed his true self enough that Discord smiled beneath his mask. Professor Chaos had been worried about him.

 

“Of course not Professor. As much as I miss them...what we’re doing is more important.” Discord assured him, Professor Chaos beamed and nodded quickly.

 

“Right! Spreading chaos is _very_ important business!” Professor Chaos nodded mostly to himself bright blue eyes sparkling, though his left one was a bit dull with the scar running through it.

 

“Thank you for letting me work with you Professor, I know the others have been hassling you about poaching me or whatever.” Discord spoke gently to him and appreciated that Chaos beamed so happily at him.

 

“Well shucks I couldn’t say _no_. You’re my friend and I know those guys can get to be a bit much sometimes.” Chaos admitted with a little puff of frustration and a roll of his eyes.

 

“Still...it means a lot to me. I just need more time without them hovering.” Discord sighed shaking his head.

 

“Well maybe I can help? You never did tell me what you were actually workin’ on in here.” Chaos said the burning curiosity clear to read on his sweet face.

 

“Sorry Professor. I can’t tell you, it’s really important that I keep quiet...I just...don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Discord admitted his shoulders slumping. Chaos nodded and walked up to Discord to place a gentle gloved hand on his thin shoulder.

 

“You know you don’t have to do nothin’ alone right? We’re all your friends and if you’re in trouble then by golly we’ll all help ya.” Chaos told him all too reasonably. Discord felt his heart ache and he placed his own gloved hand over his friend’s.

 

“I know Butters. Thank you. But this is something I have to do alone. This part at least.” Discord could not risk any of them, not if his suspicions were correct.

 

“Well, it’s almost bed time now so we should both pack up and get on home before we get grounded.” Chaos said cheerfully a bright smile on his face as he pat Discord’s shoulder and turned around to leave.

 

“Okay Professor,” Discord said his grin hidden by the mask. Only Butters was still concerned about being grounded after all these years. Not that it counted for much since Echo broke him out every time anyway without fail. “Just let me pack these files up and we can walk home together.”

 

“Great! I’ll go change into my civies.” Chaos called behind him as he shut the door.

 

Discord did not reply as Chaos would not have heard him anyway. He just shook his head and smiled, Butters was just too adorable for his own good. Discord sighed and decided he should change into his own civilian clothing. He worked quickly resorting his files and placing them back into the locked drawer of his desk. Afterwards he grabbed the backpack he kept in the corner and changed out of his costume and into his usual hoodie and jeans. He had just enough time to do so before Butters barged back in wearing his usual blue jacket and jeans.

 

“Hey, I just thought of somethin’. The weekend is almost here we should have a sleepover. Maybe we could have enough time to do somethin’ really neato. Like rob a bank and collapse the stock market!” Butters proposed eagerly, Echo covered his mouth reflexively to cover his laugh at the suggestion.

 

“Butters how would we pay the minions if we rob the bank? They would ban us and I wouldn’t be able to access my account anymore.” Echo said reasonably. Butters frowned a little and nodded.

 

“Oh gosh you’re right. Well I don’t want to shaft the minions, they work awful hard for their pay.” Butters agreed. Echo smiled at Butters, even as a villain he was still as sweet and considerate as ever, most of the time at least.

 

“We’ll figure something out that causes the maximum amount of mayhem without hurting anyone.” Echo assured his dear friend bumping his boney hip against Butters’ own.

 

“Great! Should we stay at your house though? I don’t think you’re allowed over just yet after you ungrounded me last time.” Butters laughed a bit sheepishly.

 

“Of course. I got the new Resident Evil thirteen, this one is two player and has more puzzle solving.” Echo let himself get excited about it.

 

“Aw gee, isn’t that game scary? This isn’t going to be like that Outlast game is it?” Butters fretted as they walked.

 

“No, Resident Evil has really gone down in the horror aspect over the years. Now it’s just sort of spooky and mostly just weirdly oppressive amounts of action. Like they tried to shove an action movie into a zombie game.” Echo explained a little of his disappointment making it into his expression.

 

“You like scary stuff too much.” Butters complained.

 

“The thrill of fear is what I live for Butterfly.” Echo replied with a wide but closed mouth smile. Butters laughed and shook his head.

 

“You’re so silly. Whelp, this is my stop. See you at school tomorrow Echo.” Butters waved to him and Echo waved back before going to his own house just next door.

 

Echo was not too fond of the obnoxious red color but he supposed it was fine as it was. It was not like he was about to repaint the house. Entering the house was quiet and calm, his parents had been going to bed at nine o’clock sharp each night since his younger sibling had been born. Echo sighed and dropped his bag by the door along with his boots. He was thinking about making himself some tea when the lights snapped on causing him to jump nearly out of his skin.

 

“Echo! Where were you?” A young high voice demanded the tiny form of Echo’s younger sibling rushing up from where they had clearly been napping on the couch waiting for him. Echo smiled indulgently his long thin hand ruffling the puffy dark brown hair of his very young sibling.

 

“Lark…you didn’t have to wait up for me. There’s school tomorrow.” Echo scolded the child but was smiling too widely to really mean it. Wide dark brown eyes looked up at him from a pale freckled face and Echo was lifting the child into his arms and carrying them into the kitchen.

 

“But what if you got kidnapped? What if the good guys put you in jail?” Lark fretted clearly distressed by Echo’s late night out. Echo felt a little bubble of warmth in his chest and kissed Lark’s warm soft cheek.

 

“There’s no need to worry about me Lark. I’m not the damsel in distress, I’m the bad guy! I bring the heroes to their knees and no kidnapper could touch me.” Echo assured them as seriously as he could without laughing about it.

 

“But what about Captain Diabetes? You can’t fight him!” Lark protested with a little huff, Echo’s cheeks flushed instantly and his mouth fell open.

 

“Y-you little snoop! Were you going through my notes again?” Echo accused setting Lark down on the counter so that he could search the cabinets for the hot cocoa and tea bags.

 

“No! ...Yes...Are you gonna marry Scott?” Lark asked their sheepishness forgotten in the face of their curiosity.

 

“No Lark, no. Scott and I are just good friends.” Echo assured the child as he poured some milk into a pot on the stove to simmer while he melted a hot cocoa pack into it. He placed the kettle on the stove and Lark frowned at him accusingly.

 

“But you said he was ‘a charming and sweet man’ and then you drew hearts all over his file.” Lark said with a far too wide grin. Echo lightly slapped Lark’s arm causing the child to giggle wildly.

 

“Lark...” Echo sighed feeling entirely put upon. “Things aren’t as simple as just marrying whoever you like. They have to like you _back_ first of all and you have to spend time dating each other first to even decide if your compatible enough for living together let alone something as binding as marriage. Just because I think he’s great doesn’t mean he likes me and it doesn’t mean that even if he _did_ somehow like me that we would work together as a couple.”

 

“That’s dumb...Well are you going to marry Butters then? Because you put little butterflies on his file and said he was ‘an adorable treasure’.” Lark continued crossing their chubby arms over their little chest and narrowing their wide brown eyes at their older brother.

 

“I’m not marrying anyone at sixteen Lark. You shouldn’t be snooping in my files to begin with Lark. Mom and Dad will be very sad if you turn evil too,” Echo scolded him. “How did you even get into my files? I transferred all of them to the lair.”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have the same password for all of your stuff if you’re going to keep digital backups.” Lark told him all too flatly for a child of six.

 

“...I’m changing all my passwords.” Echo decided finally pouring the hot cocoa out into a mug and handing it to Lark who only grinned at him.

 

“Sure you will.” Lark said patting Echo’s arm mockingly.

 

“Alright Smarty-Pants McGee just drink your cocoa because you’re going to bed as soon as you’re done.” Echo told them firmly. Lark jolted and looked down into their cocoa with a frown. Echo’s chest squeezed at the sight. “Hey bud...you okay?”

 

“...What if someone comes into my room to steal me? ...Like they did Nikki...” Lark asked his voice soft and clearly frightened. Echo took the boiling kettle off the stove and set it aside rather than making his tea so that he could cup Lark’s cheek.

 

“No one is going to hurt you Lil Bird. Not while I’m around.” Echo assured them very seriously. Lark smiled up at him and nodded. When he continued however Lark frowned and bit his bottom lip. “Why do you think anyone wants to kidnap you anyway?”

 

“...I found some of your kidnapping notes...and your file on me.” Lark explained causing Echo to suck in a quick shocked breath before he cursed under his breath.

 

“I’m sorry Lark...I never meant for you to find any of that.” Echo sighed deeply exhausted with the weight of knowing he had troubled his baby sibling.

 

“...I was born here in South Park...like all the other kids. What if they try to take me too? Mama and Daddy are already scared that they might try to take _you_ because you have magic. What if I have magic too like in your notes and they do awful things like in those stories to me?” Lark’s concerns spilled out and Echo hugged the young child tightly.

 

“Your magic is different then my magic Lark. You have to believe that you’ll be safe and you will be. That’s how your magic works, anything is real as long as you _believe_ that it is.” Echo instructed with as reassuring a smile as he could muster. “If anyone tries to hurt me I’ll just sweet talk them into letting me go. And if _that_ doesn’t work I’ll just turn them into trees. Either way I’ll protect you and even if anyone _does_ manage to steal you away from me I’ll chase them to the ends of the earth and I’ll kick their butt so hard their _ancestors_ will feel it.”

 

“You’re silly.” Lark laughed their face lightening from the previous fear quickly with Echo’s easy assurances.

 

“Lies. I am a _very_ serious individual that only conducts very _serious_ business.” Echo disputed with a shake of his head. Lark’s delighted laughter was completely worth anything in the world to Echo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda wingin' it for pairings. Haven't fully decided yet. I accept votes for New Kid/Echo's boyfriend though!


End file.
